Jane and Maura Go People Watching
by MedJuris1
Summary: Jane and Maura head out to Commons to do some people watching. They always seem attract love. Rizzles? Oh, come on.


A/N: This is just a very brief one-shot that ran through my mind and prevented me from sleeping. I hope that it makes you smile a little, although I am sure its not the greatest. Still, I appreciate favs and reviews.. both good and bad. They make writers feel appreciated. Your words make us want to write more. I don't own these ladies.

Another beautiful day in the city of Boston. The weather is perfect. Warm enough to enjoy the sun without the oppressive heat that makes you want to stay indoors.

A great day to go people watching in the Commons. Birds. Kids. Couples. Something everyone enjoyed … well, most everyone.

"I can't believe you dragged me out here to go 'people watching', of all things. I see weird people every day at work, I can't think of a single good reason to make a special effort to watch them," whined the brunette as she walked alongside her blonde friend.

The blonde turned to her friend and smiled. Not even bothering to respond the complaining that was the cornerstone of so many of their events together. Her beloved friend …the Debbie Downer. It used to bother her, but now she wouldn't know how to react if her friend didn't whine about something.

"I told you, there is this couple that I have been watching on the days that I go running without you. Two elderly women, and I think they are married or something. They go to the Commons nearly every day and they always sit in the same spot. I heard them talking to each other the other day and it was so sweet."

"So wait, you brought me out here to watch a sweet, old lesbian couple? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Oh hush."

As if on cue, there they were. An elderly woman, tall and thin, holding on for dear life the hand of the shorter woman beside her. Time had turned their hair gray, and their eyes were not as bright as they probably once were.

They took their usual place on a park bench and began to watch the joggers as they ran by. The taller one was clearly the more animated of the two, and the shorter one couldn't stop laughing at whatever she was saying.

"Okay, I'll admit that they do look very cute. And I suppose you think that they actually are kinda like us. I'm the tall one and you're the shorter one."

The blonde smiled. "Yes, you have no idea how much you are right about that!"

A confused look passed across her friend's brow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Keep watching."

The day was getting warmer and everyone began to shrug off their outerwear. Imagine the surprise of the brunette when the taller elderly woman took off her jacket to reveal a Boston Red Sox jersey.

"Oh my God! Unbelievable! I have that exact same jersey. They really are us! Did we time warp or something? I love this couple. Needless to say, my friend, the shorter one is YOUR older self. Sitting all prim and proper in a sundress."

"I told you that you would like them. They are obviously like us in a lot of ways. We may not be lovers, but there is very little we wouldn't do for each other. Just like them."

What the blonde didn't say is that she secretly hoped beyond everything in the world that one day she _would _be able to call her friend her lover. Seeing this old couple made her realize how wonderful it could be.

"Oh, here comes my favorite part. I watch this every time I come here and I find it so sweet. See, the shorter woman starts taking things out of the picnic basket and prepares their food. Now, watch this. Look at their hands. They both have arthritis obviously, but the shorter one helps the taller one with the food she has a hand time grabbing… even though she has difficulty herself. Isn't that the sweetest thing ever?!"

She turns to her friend, who tries to nonchalantly wipe away a stray tear that has fallen onto her cheek.

"Um, yeah. Very sweet.

A silence falls between them as they each continue to watch the older couple in silence. Both lost in their own world filled only with their own thoughts about their friendship.

Yes, there is no doubt that the old couple could be them. They sure loved each other that much. There is no doubt they would take care of each other just like that. Someday those unspoken feelings would have to be said. And they would be.

The roar of laughter from the brunette friend shook the blonde from her thoughts.

"What? What happened?

Still laughing, the brunette said "You must have missed it. They really are just like us. Some guy was jogging by and spit on the sidewalk… I thought the tall one was going to hit him with her cane! I would so do that!"

"Yes, you would. Whereas I would act more like the shorter one and not like such a brute. We would be the stereotypical old couple. Me, a sweet woman providing wisdom to the ages, and you, a cantankerous brat.

They both laugh, her friend knowing better than to deny it because she knows it's true.

"Uh oh…. I think they have noticed our stalking behavior and are now watching us watching them," said the blonde.

"We better go. They are going to call the police. Probably think we are going to rob them."

The two begin to clean up there mess and prepare to leave. Wanting to appear friendly and non-threatening, they both wave at the old couple who returned the wave. Well, the shorter one returned the wave, the taller one just eyed them suspiciously.

"Okay, do you see the stink-eye the tall old lady is giving us? That is so going to be me in another 20 years."

"It's you, now!"

"Oh, shut up. They actually are really sweet. I am looking forward to us getting older like that together. What did you say their names were?"

"Jane and Maura."


End file.
